powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-Force Manipulation
The ability to manipulate life-force, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. A secondary power of Energy Manipulation. Used as the main power of the Fifth Element known as Aether, or Ether Also Called *Quintekinesis *Gamakinesis *Mana Manipulation *Aether Manipulation *Life Manipulation *Quintessence Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Ki Manipulation *Qi Manipulation *Chakra Manipulation *Aura Manipulation (The names above include the basic names for this ability, for a full list see the list below) Other terms for Life-Force *Adur *Aether *Animus *Asha *Ashe *Aura *Awen *Ba (Ancient Egyptian Yu-Gi-Oh) *Chakra (Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden) *Chi/ Qi (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Eco *Endless Magic (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Energy *Haki (One Piece) *Hamon *Ichor *Inua *Ka *Ki (Dragonball, Z, and GT) *Life Energy *Maban *Mana *Manetuwak *Manitou *Megbe *Mulungu *Nen *Numen *Od *Orenda *Prana *Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) *Reiryoku (Bleach) *Ripple *Seid *Sila *Sumesh *Teotl *Väki *Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) Capabilities The user can manipulate the forces that allow life and magic to flourish throughout the universe. Allowing some to control organic beings or to request assistance from the universe itself. Highly skilled users may be able to control their own life force in order to live forever. Contrary to some belief systems Life force is usually invisible and contains no color, when manipulated properly the user may be able to contain it in a colored bacteria or energy. Limitations *May require a genetic connector to the Source *The most capable users are often microscopic bacteria or single celled organisms *Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, or die. Applications/Associations Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may include other Skills such as: *Life-Force Absorption *Energy Manipulation *Energy Constructs *Life-Force Constructs *Energy Blasts *Platform Creation *Magic *Animation *Regneration *Healing *Aura Reading *Death Sense Absorbed Abilities *Flight *Telepathy *Empathy *Animal Mimicry *Force-Field Generation *Power Erasure *Precognition *Teleportation *Nature Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Elemental Energy Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Psychokinesis *Reality Warping *Power Augmentation *Chi Augmentation *Resurrection Known Users *Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) *Verdona Tennyson (Ben 10) *Anodites (Ben 10) *Charmcaster (Ben 10) *Hex (Ben 10) *Adwaita (Ben 10) *Future Ben (Ben 10) *Reimu (Touhou Project) *Son Goku (Dragon Ball/Z/GT) *Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Tenshinhan (Tien Shinhan in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z) *Chaozu/Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball Z) *Kuririn (Krillin in English dub) (Dragon Ball Z/GT) *Jedi/Sith (Star Wars) *The Boxes of Orden (Sword of Truth series) *Richard Rahl (Sword of Truth) *Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Eva-Beatrice (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Ken (Street Fighter) *Sakura (Street Fighter) *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Gouken (Street Fighter) *Chun Li (Street Fighter) *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo!) *All ''Naruto'' characters *Lucario (Pokemon) *Ranma Saotome (Ranma ½) *Ryouga Hibiki (Ranma ½) *Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Xing Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Lee Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Yue Bairong (Witch Hunter) *Visul (Witch Hunter) *Eunryu/Palgeuk (Witch Hunter) *Jedi Knights (Star Wars) *Toa Ignika (Bionicle) *Toa Mata Nui (Bionicle) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *All Vortigaunts (Half-Life series) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *(All One Piece's Vice Admirals) *Shinigami (Bleach) *Elliot (El Goonish Shive) *Harry Dresden (Dresden Files) *Jonathan Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Seraph (Digital Devil Saga) *Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) Gallery Naruto Rasengan.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) concentrates his chakara energy into his right hand, forming his traditional Rasengan. Ryu Hadoken.png|Ryu (Street Fighters) unleashes his ki energy with his traditional Hadouken. Wallflower (Marvel).jpg|Wallflower (Marvel) Goku Kaioken.png|Using the ability of the Kaio-ken, Goku(Dragon Ball Z) can increase the power of the his Life-Force, as well as his speed and strength,but at the cost of exuashting his body. File:Comic_Toa_Ignika_Awakening_Mata_Nui.png|Toa Ignika sacrificing his life-force to save the Great Spirit. Yusuke Spirit Gun.jpg|Being taught about it Aura energy by Genkai, Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) is able to generate his Spiri energy into his right index finger, forming his trusty Reigan; roughly translated to Spirit Gun. KrillinBlast.png|Krillin (Dragon Ball) unleashing a ki blast. 4704.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) BROLY THE LEGEND AS SSJ3 by Saiyakupo.png|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Bnpromowhitering.jpg|The White Lantern ring can give and control life force. Kid Buu by shadsonic2.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball) controls Life Force to high levels. File:The_Entity-5.jpg|The Entity (DC) is life incarnate, and the source of all life in the universe. WhiteLanternsInfobox.jpg|The White Lantern Corps (DC) are the hosts of the White Entity's energy. layle.jpg|Layle (Crystal Bearers) FriezaDeathBeam.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) Minato Namikaze not so srs.jpg|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) Air Swipe.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) 300px-Madara Uchiha.PNG|Madara (Naruto) FriezaDeathBeam.png Earth Spear.jpg Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Manipulations